The Past
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: Set before Eragon. Murtagh flees from Galbatorix's castle and ends up at the estate of an old friend. He meets friends, rivals, and even the girl of his dreams. But a visit from the future is sure to complicate things...
1. Domick

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon…

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon…. Or Murtagh. Or Domick. Domick belongs to the friend I wrote this with. I've just adopted him. You aren't ever getting him back.

Note: As I mentioned above, this story was written by a friend and myself as a role-play… So now I'm going through it and putting it in story form so all of you can read and experience our combined genius. Just kidding. Hope you enjoy.

The single rider rocked rapidly as his horse galloped toward the large estate of a close friend, hoping for sanctuary. He wore a cloak to keep himself somewhat sheltered from the pouring rain and also to hide his face. As he neared the towering iron gates, he yelled, "I am a friend of Domick! Open the gates!"

At the call, someone stepped out from the shelter of the porch and into the rain, coming towards the gate. "Your name?" the man asked, having to shout to be heard above the rain.

"Azmuth," the drenched rider responded in the same tone. "I'm a bit late, sadly."

"Azmuth, is it?" the man asked, nodding to himself. "I will tell Master Domick you are here." He returned to the house, leaving Azmuth standing in the rain.

Only a few minutes later, someone came running to open the gate, and it was none other than Domick himself, getting soaked as he did so. Not that he cared that he got wet. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend.

Azmuth just crossed his arms and smiled slightly as he waited for him.

A laugh escaped Domick as the gate creaked open. "I am sorry my servant left you standing out here," he said, smiling at Azmuth as he let him enter and then closed the gate again. "Hurry, come out of the rain. It has been too long, friend." He made for the house.

"Aye, that it has," Azmuth replied quietly, lowering his hood. "You look exactly the same as last time we met!" His mouth took on a smirk. He knew the same could not be said of himself.

"Actually, I've gotten a haircut," Domick said, running a hand through his wet, dirty blonde hair. He opened the door for his friend.

Azmuth stepped in and shook some of the water out of his own, much darker hair. "Oh? Couldn't tell," he teased.

Domick just smiled, motioning to a rack where Azmuth could hang his wet cloak. "You can change into some of my other clothes," he offered, ready to be dry. "I told Carib to make something to eat once he gets your horse settled, then we can talk."

Azmuth shed his cloak and hung it up, eager, also, to be dry, and to eat a real meal. "Lead the way, friend," he said, giving him a small grin.

As Domick pulled on a dry shirt, he looked at his guest. "So why have you come here tonight, Murtagh?" he asked.


	2. Korinne

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Note: Korinne also belongs to my friend, but hey, Shaundrelle's mine!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Azmuth', who was really Murtagh, kept his back turned away from his friend, for he had kept the scar secret, as he changed into dry clothes. He sighed. "Galbatorix," he started uncertainly, moving to grab the dry shirt offered to him, distracted.

"What happened to your back?" Domick asked, concerned, seeing part of the scar when Murtagh moved.

Murtagh stiffened and straightened, pulling the shirt on quickly. A deep frown was in place. "It was a long time ago," Murtagh said quietly, hoping his friend would drop it, though he didn't know why he bothered. Domick was always a curious one.

Domick nodded slightly, trying to hide the inquiry in his eyes. "You must be lucky to be alive, that looked to be no small scar." Observing his friend's demeanor, Domick realized the subject wasn't very popular with Murtagh and decided to lay off, even though he wanted to know all about it.

Murtagh sighed and let a bitter smile slip onto his face. "I can see it in your eyes, Domick. You are dying to know, and I was never good at keeping things from you. He- he threw his sword at me." Murtagh knew Domick would know he spoke of his father, Morzan. "But on a happier note, I am on the run from Galbatorix." He whispered the second part sarcastically. "And I need a place to stay, if you'll have me." Murtagh was staring at his friend, a bit of the desperation he was trying so hard to hide shining through.

Domick smiled lightly. "Of course you can stay. What are friend's for?"

"Thank you, Domick. But now I am sure you will be wanting to know what I did?" Murtagh asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Yes, about that," Domick said, giving Murtagh a curious smile. "Come. We'll eat and talk." He motioned for Murtagh to follow him as he left the room.

Murtagh followed silently. "Is the room secure enough for such private conversation?" He had his hands behind his back, close enough to his weapon to draw it on a moment's notice. He knew he wouldn't need to, but at this point, it was a habit.

"No worries. Nothing we speak of here will leave here," Domick said, heading down the staircase that led back to the main floor. "The only people in this house are you, Carib, and myself."

Murtagh nodded in appreciation. "Are you enjoying your life here?" he questioned.

Domick shrugged. "I suppose I am content with my life as it is," he said, pausing for a moment, then adding, "for now."

They entered a smaller dining area off of the kitchen and were greeted with a delicious scent of beef with various seasonings and vegetables cooking in a hot stew. There were also loaves of bread and some butter already put on the table.

"Smells good," Domick called to Carib in the kitchen, moving to take a seat at the table. "He's a really good cook," he said to Murtagh. "Better than me."

"Hate to break it to you, Domick, but_ I _can cook better than you," Murtagh teased, hoping to postpone the dark discussion to come.

"Ha ha," Domick said sarcastically, taking some of the bread and beginning to butter it for himself. As he did so, Carib emerged from the kitchen, bringing out the rest of the meal. Carib smiled kindly at Murtagh when he placed the food before him, no doubt still feeling bad about leaving him out in the rain.

Murtagh grinned at him. As far as he was concerned, Carib was forgiven, for he provided the food that was calling to his starved stomach. He had already wolfed down a piece of bread while his friend was speaking.

Carib turned to Domick. "Shall I go prepare a room for your guest?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be great," Domick replied. Carib nodded and left the room.

Murtagh was sniffing the meal with a longing expression as he stuffed another slice of bread into his mouth.

Domick smiled at his friend and sampled the soup. With approval, he shoved in a few more spoonfuls, then paused and asked seriously, "So, what happened with Galbatorix?"

Murtagh finished a spoonful of the soup as well. "He called on me. He wanted me to attack a village that was harboring helpers of the Varden. He was merciless. He said to kill everyone. Women, children… anything that drew breath. So... I ran. Tornac was... he was killed helping me escape." Murtagh said each word slowly and precisely, hating his story with a passion.

"Tornac is dead?" A wave of sorrow washed through Domick.

Murtagh looked heartbrokenly at his bowl. "Yes." Tornac had taught them both throughout their childhoods, and the blow struck them both deeply.

"That's too bad," Domick murmured, almost inaudibly. He took up his spoon to resume eating, but everything tasted cold. He sighed in frustration.

Murtagh finished eating quickly, not because he had an appetite, but because he needed the energy. No matter how much sorrow his teacher's death caused, and no matter how much he blamed himself, he knew he couldn't allow himself to become weakened if he wished to survive.

Domick just played with his spoon. "So..." He wasn't sure of what to talk about now.

Murtagh decided to spare his friend the awkwardness. "I would like to get some rest, if you do not mind," he said, feeling the weight of the recent past tumble down onto his shoulders with renewed pressure.

"Of course," Domick allowed, standing up. "You can sleep as long as you like," he said, smiling lightly. He motioned for Murtagh to follow him out, and soon was wishing his friend goodnight as he left Murtagh in a very sizeable, well-furnished room, recently cleaned by Carib, with a huge bed covered in fresh, soft sheets and pillows. Everything anyone would need to have a peaceful night's sleep.

And peacefully Murtagh slept, indeed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murtagh rose early the next morning to the displeasure of his still tired body. In fear of spoiling himself by sleeping in, he changed into fresh clothes and wandered into the corridor outside his room with the intent of slipping into town for an hour or two.

Domick was an early riser as well, but was barely awake as he exited his room. "Morning," he greeted Murtagh sleepily, yawning.

"Morning," Murtagh replied, covering his surprise with a small chuckle. He had not been expecting to be caught._  
_"Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully," Murtagh replied with a small smile. "And you?"

Domick shrugged slightly. "Well enough." He gave Murtagh a curious look. "Up early for a reason? You could have slept in."

Murtagh's smile turned into a smirk. "You know me well enough to know otherwise. And I was... eh... thinking of slipping into town." The last part was spoken with a slightly ashamed tone. He knew it would be dangerous and he should not risk venturing out so soon after escaping.

"Ah, I see." Domick smiled at his friend. "So much for hiding out here, eh?"

"You know me, I get bored easily. I will only be gone an hour or so." The first part was a lie. What he really meant was, 'I need to know how close my enemies are.'

After a few moments of silence, three loud knocks met their ears."Just be careful," Domick said, smiling as he went to answer the door.

Murtagh jokingly saluted behind his back.

"I wonder who it could be..." Domick opened the door to greet his visitor, still smiling.

Standing just outside was a young woman he knew as Shaundrelle, and she was holding a steaming pie. She was pretty, with long, curly, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a grin on her face."'Ello, Domick!" she greeted happily.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Good morning to you, Shaundrelle," Domick returned, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek as he reached for the freshly baked pie.

As always, a slight blush covered her cheeks at his greeting, handing over her delicious creation. "I made your favorite!"

Murtagh coughed, searching for an introduction.

"Oh, thank you." Domick took a whiff of the pie before turning back toward Murtagh. "Shaundrelle, meet a good friend of mine. This is Azmuth."

"Pleased to meet you, milord," Shaundrelle greeted courteously, glancing away from Domick only briefly.

"Likewise, I am sure. So, how did you two meet?" he asked, smirking at Domick and raising an eyebrow in an almost mocking fashion.

"Rather interestingly." Domick laughed lightly, knowing his friend had the wrong idea, and looked back to Shaundrelle.

"Domick, when are we to start?" Shaundrelle asked, referring to the sword-play lessons she received from him every week in return for a pie.

"I'll just slip out," Murtagh said, then left quietly. He heard Domick yell a quick 'see you later' before he made his way passed the gate and into town.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murtagh walked casually through the town, drawing as little attention to himself as possible. He entered an inn, which the king's soldiers had recently vacated. The place wasn't too crowded; a few people were seated here and there around the room, drinking, talking, and eating breakfast.

Then the crash of a glass breaking and a female voice cursing from behind the bar sounded, followed by an angry voice coming from the kitchen: "Break one more this week, missy, and I'm gonna get me another barmaid. Serious this time!"

Murtagh chuckled softly and took a seat in the back corner, back facing the wall. He positioned himself this way so he could see the entire room, along with the door. He waited in silence, hoping the blundering barmaid would come to him. She hadn't noticed him just yet, being preoccupied with cleaning up the broken glass on the floor. But as she made her way around the bar to accommodate a man requesting a refill, she saw him sitting back there and made her way over.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Hmmm, any chance you could tell me about the soldiers that just left? What they were after and such?" he responded with the air of a rich man afraid of thieves. "Pretty girl like you must have heard something..."

She smiled. "I might be able to tell you a few things...but I don't just volunteer information. Would you like to buy a drink?"

Murtagh returned the smile. "Of course... whatever you want."

"I'll be right back, then," she said, leaving him and returning to the bar. When she came back with his drink and set it in front of him, she said, "...Well, they spent the night... As for what they were after, I won't mention what one of them wanted. But I heard them mention they had just been sent from Uru'baen. I think they were looking for someone or something..." She shrugged.

"But you do not know who... or what they were after?" He added the last part hastily, raising an eyebrow in question.

"No. It was busy last night and I didn't hear anything else. Why do you want to know so much?"

"Curiosity, darling. Nothing more." He decided on subtle flirting to get him out of the question.

She smiled slightly. "Well, if you ask me, I'd find a more interesting subject to be curious about." Her opinion of the guards she had met last night was not high-ranking. She turned her head slightly to glance around the room to see if anyone needed anything.

When she was turned, he took a sip of whatever she brought him, cringing slightly from the taste he was not used to. She was turning back towards him when-

"Korinne!" hollered the voice from the kitchen.

She let out a sigh. "Excuse me." And she left.

That was when Murtagh slipped away, unnoticed, leaving the money on the table, with a good tip. Through the window, he saw Korinne come back into the main room a few minutes later, frowning slightly when she saw he had left. Swiping the money off the table, she returned back to the bar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murtagh walked back to Domick's home as slowly as he could manage. He liked the large house just fine, but he didn't like the thought of sitting around it for the rest of the day. When he passed through the gate and entered the house, he called Domick's name a couple times. Receiving no reply, he went out into the backyard. The sight that met him nearly caused him to burst out laughing. "Well, well, well, Domick," he said, clearly amused.


	3. Shaundrelle

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Note: Thank you to Koma Shur'tugal, the first one to review. I am now motivated to put the next chapter up. Since I already have much of the story and just need to edit and fill in a couple gaps, how fast I update will depend on if I get a review or some sign that someone's interested. Hope you enjoy this Domick-based chapter. It is his side of what happened while Murtagh was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Domick heard the three, distinct knocks on his door, his heart soared. He knew exactly who was there, and he knew what she brought with her. His mouth began to water just thinking about it."Just be careful," he said to Murtagh, who had decided to go into town, smiling as he went to answer the door."I wonder who it could be," he murmured to himself, chuckling softly. Domick opened the door to greet his visitor, still smiling.

Just beyond the door was a young woman he knew as Shaundrelle, and she was holding a still steaming pie. She was pretty, with long, curly, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a grin on her face."'Ello, Domick!" she greeted happily.

Out of the corner of his eye, Domick saw Murtagh raise an eyebrow, curious. "Good morning to you, Shaundrelle," Domick returned, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek as he reached for the freshly baked pie. The woman was a miracle worker when it came to pies and he was her number one fan.

As always, a slight blush covered her cheeks at his greeting, handing over her delicious creation. "I made your favorite!" she revealed happily.

Murtagh coughed, and Domick guessed that the other man wanted an introduction.

"Oh, thank you," he said to Shaundrelle before glancing over at Murtagh. Domick took a whiff of the pie before saying, "Shaundrelle, meet a good friend of mine. This is Azmuth."

"Pleased to meet you, milord." Shaundrelle greeted courteously, glancing away from Domick only briefly.

"Likewise, I am sure. So, how did you two meet?" Murtagh asked, smirking at Domick and raising an eyebrow.

"Rather interestingly," Domick said, laughing lightly, knowing his friend had the wrong idea. Shaundrelle was adorable, and a fantastic cook, but he didn't have any romantic feelings for her… well, that's what he told himself.

"Domick, when are we to start?" Shaundrelle asked, referring to her lessons. Yes, the reason behind the pie was very simple. One day, Domick had gone to a market in town and had smelled the most pleasant aroma. He followed the smell until he saw the treasure and his eyes widened. A grumpy old woman was sitting in a chair just behind a wooden table completely covered in many kinds of pies. He looked at the girl talking to a customer and instantly knew she had to be the one to have created the gorgeous masterpieces of pastries. He had bought as many as he could carry, and the girl, Shaundrelle, and himself had become instant friends. They soon formed an agreement. She would bring him a pie once a week and in return he would teach her to use a sword. Domick smiled as he thought of this, barely hearing Murtagh tell him he was leaving and calling out a brief farewell before answering Shaundrelle's question.

"We'll start in just a minute," he told Shaundrelle. "I just need to eat one piece..." He couldn't help himself.

Shaundrelle grinned, proud of her work, and said, "Of course."

"For strength," Domick explained as he sat down at the table and forked some of the pie into his mouth. Bliss spread across his face.

Shaundrelle giggled, not believing a word.

"Every time, delicious," Domick complimented, savoring the taste. When he was finally finished, he stood and energetically said, "Alright, let's go."

Shaundrelle blushed once more and agreed. "Alright."

"Quite a bit of rain last night, eh?" Domick let her follow him through the kitchen and outside to the back of the house, where they always practiced.

"Eh... Yes. 'Tis why I was a bit late getting started on your pie this morning. I had to 'elp my brother fix the roof," Shaundrelle replied, looking down, feeling ashamed of her status in life.

"Really? That's too bad. Is it holding up now?" Domick suddenly felt guilty inside for having enjoyed the rain.

Shaundrelle let a smile come back to her face. "Quite well, actually."

"That's good... You know, if you ever need anything, I'd be glad to help out." He tossed her a practice sword. Even though he meant what he said, he knew she would never agree to it. First, she was still a bit uncomfortable asking him for the tiniest favor because of their contrasting titles, despite their two-year relationship. Besides that, their meetings had to be kept a secret from her mother, seeing as the woman instantly took to hating Domick (something about being too enthusiastic about pie to be normal) and forbade Shaundrelle from speaking to him.

"Thank you, Domick." She caught the sword, only a pinch of clumsiness in the action. She was doing well in her training, though she still couldn't beat Domick if he was using his good arm.

Domick smiled at her, gripped his own sword, and stepped a few paces away from her. "Alright then, shall we?"

Shaundrelle smiled and nodded, getting herself into the fighting stance he had taught her.

Domick advanced on her with a light but firm swing.

Shaundrelle raised her sword to block it, and they fought on for a while. Sometimes Domick would stop her to teach her a different move or correct a certain maneuver. After a time he paused.

"I'm going to switch to my left now. I'm horrible with it." He grinned and switched the sword from his right hand to his left.

"Am I really that bad?" Shaundrelle asked, taking the comment the wrong way.

"No, not at all," Domick said, not meaning for her to interpret what he had said as an insult to her progress. "I just wanted to switch." He smiled reassuringly.

Shaundrelle grinned, but soon her smile faltered. "I shall have to leave soon, Domick,'" she informed him, sadness written plainly on her face. Usually their lessons lasted longer than this.

Domick frowned. "Why?" He didn't want her to leave yet.

"My mother will need my help with the chores. My brother says he will no longer keep our meetings secret if I do not do my half or if I am late," Shaundrelle said quietly.

"Oh...well, then let's not stand around talking while we still have time left." He returned to the fighting stance, already feeling awkward using his left hand.

Shaundrelle nodded, determined to win.  
"Why don't you start this time," Domick suggested.

"Alright." And she did, and she was rather good; too good for Domick's left, anyway. In fact, he was so concentrated on just his opponent, that he didn't take note of his surroundings when stepping back to block one of her advances, and he slipped straight into some mud left from the rain, falling on his back into the wet soil.

After blinking in shock, Shaundrelle burst into uncontrollable laughter. Domick, also in shock, frowned but then started laughing too. Shaundrelle reached out a hand to help him up, but slipped in the mud as well due to the chuckles that still poured from her lips, and fell on top of him with a squeal.

Domick continued to laugh. "A good lesson: Always be aware of your surroundings."

Shaundrelle laughed as well, wiping his cheek with a muddy hand. "Ah, you really do teach by example."

"Hey!" Domick made a funny expression as he felt the slimy mud spread onto his face. He rolled over, pinning her into the mud.

She squeaked as he did so and wiggled momentarily, before putting on a fake pout. "No fair..." she teased.

Domick smiled down at her. "It is too. Now, how are you going to escape?" He showed no intention of moving.

Shaundrelle looked annoyed for a moment, probably because she now had to explain the extremely dirty dress, but the expression did not even last a second. She frowned and raised her head a few inches from the ground, wondering if she really wanted to do this. Sure, she had always thought Domick attractive. He was incredibly kind and she loved being with him more than anything else, but still she was not sure… Apparently, she had no choice in the matter, for, seemingly of it's own will, her head lifted a bit more until her lips gently brushed against his. She felt him stiffen, and pulled her face away from his, thinking she had made the wrong choice, but he just followed her movement and kissed her again, realizing there were perhaps a bit more feelings between them then he had admitted to himself.

Shaundrelle was surprised by her own actions. Surely a man of his station couldn't return her affections. He must just feel sorry for her. But she didn't get the chance to stop it… A voice filled the place.

"Well, well, well, Domick."

Domick froze. Murtagh sounded far too amused for comfort.


	4. Pie Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Note: I know, it's been forever. I've been trying to finish school, been on vacation where the boys don't leave the computer for more than five minutes, and now I'm back at school. But I was feeling REALLY bad about not updating ANYTHING on my vacation, so I decided I had to do SOMETHING, and this was the first one I got to. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! This is one of my favorite parts ever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Murtagh had finished smirking at them and went into the manor, Domick had walked Shaundrelle home, hoping her mother would buy whatever explanation Shaundrelle chose to give her. Now he was back, and the sight he returned to did not exactly cheer him. Murtagh was standing in the kitchen holding a slice of the scrumptious pie.  
Domick smiled at his friend. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Delicious," Murtagh remarked, and then set the plate containing the single peice down. "I saved you that." He then picked up the entire rest of the pan and began to walk away with it.

"I don't think so!" Domick rushed to rescue the pie. Murtagh merely laughed and broke into a run.

"No, serious. That's my favorite, don't drop it!" The concern for the pie was evident in Domick's voice.

This just made Murtagh laugh harder as he continued to run away, chewing a bite as he went. Domick would have jumped on Murtagh, but he didn't want to risk squishing the pie in the process. He stopped the pursuit. "You won't get away with this."

"Fight like a man and prove it!" Murtagh responded, eating more of the pie as he said it.

"If you set the pie down...I will," Domick said cautiously. This was, after all, a hostage situation.

"Alright." After another big bite, he set the pie on a small table and walked toward his friend, staying between it and Domick.

"So, did you find out anything helpful in town?" Domick asked, readying himself to wrestle Murtagh.

"Soldiers leaving a pub. Barmaid wasn't very helpful with the details." Murtagh said, and then launched himself at Domick. Domick let out a slight grunt as he resisted the contact, turning the attack around so that he was the one now shoving Murtagh toward the floor. Murtagh took hold of his feet and tugged, pulling his friend down with him. Domick laughed slightly and moved to try and catch him in a headlock. "What are you going to do now, Domick? Kiss me!?" Murtagh taunted, dodging his friends arm. Domick fell forward slightly, but managed to pick himself up with his arms before Murtagh could take the chance to gain an advantage.

"If that's..." He moved to tackled Murtagh once more. "…what it takes... to save the pie. Maybe," he grunted.

"I thought she was a friend. Has that happened before, loverboy?" he asked, as he was momentarily overpowered. He sent a kick toward his friend to escape.

"No," Domick managed to reply quickly before he took the kick in his stomach, which sent him off of Murtagh despite his efforts to keep his friend down.

"Oh... So are you courting now, or was it a one time thing?" Murtagh asked jerkily as he put Domick in a headlock.

Domick desperately tried to escape from it, trying to pry Murtagh's hands away from his neck. "I don't know," he managed to say.

"Well what do you want to happen?" he asked. Only true friends could have a very serious and important conversation while wrestling over a pie. Murtagh tried to get a better grip, and this caused his arm to slacken the tiniest bit...

"Not sure-" Domick took that small chance to get out, using all his strength to escape from the uncomfortable hold. "She definitely makes life more fun."

Mutagh grunted as he tried to regain control. "That is good... Do you know how she feels about it?"

"Inferior." Domick wasn't going to let Murtagh get a hold on him again. He moved and tried to get behind Murtagh, so that he could get him in some kind of hold. "I think she is too influenced by our differences in rank to go any further than a friendship."

"Hmmm... Perhaps you should tell her you don't care about that-" He realized he would not be able to turn around in time to stop him. "-and if she doesn't believe it, you would have to prove your sincerity... That is, if you are interested in pursuing this." He had tried to move away rather than turn, but Domick tackled him down.

"I'm not going to rush into anything." While he was on top, Domick glanced quickly to see the pie's position.

Murtagh squirmed under him and whacked him in the head. "Who started it?"

Domick made a face from being whacked. "Started what?"

"The kiss." Murtagh hit him again, trying to get out from under Domick at the same time.

"She did." Domick wasn't going to let him escape.

"She probably is feeling very awkward, then," Murtagh replied, and then put all his strength into lifting Domick off at least a little. This only resulted in him panting on the floor once more.

Domick grinned triumphantly at his friend.

Murtagh mummbled something along the lines of, "Just because you are bigger than me..."

"No, just stronger." Domick smiled. "So, are we in agreement as to who has rights to the pie now?"

_"Never!" _

Domick laughed at his friend. "What do you intend to do then? If you haven't noticed, you're pinned to the floor."

"I will never surrender!" Murtagh yelled, and then did what only a desperate, but mostly hungry, foe would do. He bit Domick on the arm.

Domick pulled his arm away with an exclamation of pain, giving Murtagh that brief moment to escape.

And escape he did. He switched places with Domick, and it was Murtagh who now pinned him to the ground, making sure to keep his arms a safe distance away from his friends mouth.

"You bit me," Domick said in shocked anger. "I can't believe you bit me, you little..." Domick kneed him in the stomach and tried to force Murtagh off of him, using all of his strength.

Murtagh let out an "Oof," but held him down alright for the moment.

"You can't keep me down forever!" Domick continued to resist his friend strongly...but his strength was beginning to fail.

Murtagh leaned down to whisper in his friend's ear. "I will not need forever." He then elbowed his friend in the back, jumped up and ran for the pie. Domick recovered quickly though, and grabbed his retreating friend's legs and pulled him back to the ground.

"It's mine!" Domick exclaimed, pushing Murtagh down as he madly crawled to get to the pie first.

Murtagh pushed himself up and grabbed Domick's feet as well, tugging him down. Domick laughed slightly, thinking of how rediculous they both must look. He put a hand up.

"I have a solution."

"Tell me and I _might_ release you," Murtagh said, clinging to Domick's legs.

Domick kicked him. "We can just split it. Well, I should get a little more, of course, because you've already taken several huge bites."

"So did you!" Murtagh argued, climbing higher to keep his legs down._  
_  
"One piece, I had one piece!" Domick said, pushing himself up with his hands. He tried to throw Murtagh off of him, and he finally succeeded. Domick laughed lightly, standing up.

Murtagh lay on his back, panting.

Domick smiled. "It's good to have you back." He bent down and retrieved the pie, motioning to Murtagh as he headed toward the kitchen.

"It's good to be back," Murtagh said, standing.


	5. Murtagh

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Note: Thank you to Arani92, who inspired me to put this chapter up today with her incredibly kind reviews.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the kitchen, Domick was dividing the pie in a way that would let him have a tiny bit more without making it too obvious. "So, how long do you think you'll have to hide out?"

Murtagh shrugged. "No idea. I suppose I could leave when soldiers stop showing up and flyers disappear. Do you want me gone that bad?" he teased with a pout.

Domick smiled lightly. "Who said anything about wanting you gone? I thought I just said it was good to have you back." He offered Murtagh the piece of specially divided pie.

Murtagh smiled and reached for the pie with some suspicion. Domick withdrew it playfully, smiling, and then handed it over. He went to sit down at the table, eating as he walked.

Murtagh frowned as he followed, seemingly deep in thought. "I am going to go back into town tomorrow."

"Why?" Domick pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

"Because I fell in love with a barmaid," he said dryly, rolling his eyes.

Domick smirked slightly. "No, I just meant that maybe you shouldn't go since you are supposed to be lying low for a while."

"I need to know what is going on outside, Domick," he said seriously. Then he grinned. "You know how paranoid I am," he joked.

Domick smiled and ate some more pie. "Have fun then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Murtagh rose early once again and slipped into the town. He went to the same inn he had stopped at the previous day and walked to the bar.

"And what can I get for you today, sir?" the barman asked, looking tiredly at his costumer.

Murtagh turned to him. He had not shaved that morning as a small disguise, and planned on letting his hair grow longer. His face was also shadowed slightly by the hood of his cloak. "I have a question, sir. Does the same barmaid that was here yesterday come in every day?" He had forgotten her name.

"Who? Korinne?" The barman asked. "Yeah, she's here every day. 'Least, she's supposed to be. Don't know where she is this morning."

Murtagh nodded. "What food do you have, sir?"

"Well, we have..." the barman listed off the choices the inn offered. As he did so, Korinne entered the inn from a back door quietly, immediately going to work clearing a table.

Murtagh heard her enter and ordered his meal. "Good morning," he called to her when he was finished speaking to the barman.

Korinne looked up from the table and smiled lightly. "Good morning."

"How are you today? No pestering soldiers, I hope." He smiled softly.

Korinne laughed lightly. "No pestering soldiers." She cleared another table.

Suddenly he was beside her. "How long have you been working here?" he asked.

"A while. Back to the questions, I see." She smiled up at him.

"I don't get much conversation," he stated simply, smiling for some unknown reason.

"Where are you staying?" Korinne asked.

Murtagh glanced around jokingly and whispered into her ear. "Can I trust you with that priceless knowledge?" he teased, smirking.

Korinne smiled. "Maybe."

"Well, that's not good enough," he whined with a playful pout. "Maybe," he muttered. Then he smiled. "I'm staying with a friend."

"Oh, what friend?" Korinne asked curiously. The barman set Murtagh's food on the the counter and called for her to collect and deliver it.

"That I can't say. He doesn't like visitors." Murtagh said, walking after her. An idea struck him.

"If he doesn't like visitors, then why are you staying with him?" Korinne asked, retrieving Murtagh's food.

"We have been friends for years," he said. "Where do you stay?"

Korinne shrugged slightly. "Here and there. It depends." She handed him his food.

Frowning, Murtagh asked, "Depends on what?"

"Things," she said evasively, smiling. "Do you want something to drink with that?"

"No, thank you," he said. Murtagh looked around for the barman, but the man must have vacated the room as they spoke.

"Do you think you could use some help around here?" he asked her quietly.

"You want to work here?" Korinne asked.

"If that is not a problem. Why?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect it," Korinne replied. "You'll have to ask _him _about it, though, not me." She glanced over at the barman, who had come back in and was polishing a mug behind the counter. "He doesn't pay much."

"I do not need much." He grinned a charming grin. "Sir," he called. "I was hoping to speak about some... employment."

The barman looked up. "Oh? Can you read? Cook?"

Korinne just smiled and went to wipe down another table. She liked this guy.

"I can read, yes. As for cooking, I am not the best cook around, but I'm not the worst."

The barman looked thoughtful. "What's your name?"

"My name is Azmuth, sir."

"Alright, Azmuth, you can work for me. As long as you're not here after her. I don't need distracted people."

"I am only after work, sir," Murtagh assured him. "When should I start?"

"Well, you can start today if you want."

"Alright." He took the money for his meal out of a small pouch and handed it to the man. He then ate his food in a rush.

"Well alright then," the barman said. "I'll show you your duties later. For now, Korinne will give you something to do."

Korinne looked over at the two.

Murtagh nodded and returned her gaze, raising an eyebrow. Korinne shrugged.

Just then, his first job was stared by the filthy man who walked in. Korinne absently glanced to the door to see who had entered. Hopefully business would pick up.

"I need a mug of ale, girlie," the man yelled, throwing himself into a chair roughly.

Murtagh said to Korinne, "Anything I can do?"

"Yes, will you finish cleaning the rest of the tables for me?" she asked, smiling before walking off to get the man's ale.

Murtagh watched her for a moment and then took the rag and began cleaning the rest of the tables. Korinne brought the ale over to the man and set it in front of him without a word.

He took it and gulped down half of it. "'oos he?" he asked, noticing Murtagh. Korinne ignored him and went back to the counter.

"Name's Azmuth, sir. May I help you?" Murtagh replied.

"Oooo... Pretty talk! You new here, boy?"

"Very," Murtagh replied with a nod.

"Why you workin' here, a fancy young man like you? Cuza the girl?" Murtagh smiled, knowing argument was useless, as he continued working. "Let me give you some advice boy... give up! I've been comin' here for years and still she don't- well, she downright ignores me. And I'm the handomest man in this place."

"Surely that leaves me with no chance. I will keep that in mind, sir, and thank you for the tip." Murtagh had dealt with arrogance in his life, but this was a completely new form. This man didn't mean a word he said, and still managed to look absolutely shocked by the revelation. The proud men he had met meant every word, and had the power to back it up.

"I like 'im!" the man called to the barman.

The barman's laugh could be heard from the other room. Korinne couldn't help but smile because of Azmuth.

'Azmuth' quickly finished cleaning the tables and walked up to Korinne. He straightened and saluted. "Next assignment?"

"Wait..." Korinne held a finger up and then leaned over to inspect one of the tables. After a nod of approval, she pointed to a broom in the corner. "You can sweep if you want."

Murtagh executed an elaborate bow and then walked over to the broom, took it, and began to sweep... At least, he tried to. He had never swept before, and ended up doing nothing but spreading the dirt. He stopped and looked at the floor in exasperation. Korinne just stood there watching, finding him humourous. "You don't even know how to sweep, do you?" she asked, smiling.

Murtagh raised a hand to the back of his head and shrugged, grinning sheepishly. Then he shook his head in the negative.

"Here, let me show you," she said, still smiling. She took the broom from him and started sweeping the dirt toward the door. "See how I am doing it?"

Murtagh watched and then took the broom again, and tried once more, holding it  
wrong. He had a look of intense concentration on his face.

Korinne came up beside him. "Hold it like this." She moved his hands to the right positions on the broom.

Murtagh tried again with a better outcome. He smiled. "Thank you, milady."

"You're welcome." Korinne smiled back. "So, where are you from?" She sat down at one of the tables and watched him.

Murtagh opened his mouth to spew another lie, but the man said, "Ya hear 'bout that criminal? Commited treeson, an' the king wants 'im alive! What's 'is name 'gain... Murtagh! Snatched this from the board." And then he pulled out a parchment with Murtagh's picture on it, a reward for his capture, his crime (treason), and his name. He held it out towards Korinne. Azmuth, shrugging, turned and continued sweeping, not wanting his face sitting next to his portrait. It would be too easy to recognize him. "Ya better watch for 'im, girlie! Don't want you getting ki'napped," the man, Ronter, teased.

"I don't know about that, might be rather nice to be kidnapped. I'm tired of living in this town and waiting on you," Korinnne said, smiling slightly as she took the paper from Ronter. Something made her want to glance back at Azmuth as she studied the picture. "He's handsome, too."

Azmuth smiled slightly, and glanced back at her while she wasn't paying attention. "Do they think he is here?" he asked curiously.

"Not sure, Azmuth. Why? You seen 'im 'round?"

"No. How much of a reward is there?" he asked.

"Too much to speak of. Ya won' go after 'im if ya know whats good for ya," he said.

"I doubt anyone needs to worry. The king's getting everyone worked up for some personal vengeance, if you ask me," Azmuth stated, looking away again.

Korinne set the poster down on a table. "Refill?" she asked Ronter, smiling.

"Not today, hon, I gotsta go. 'Ere, girlie." He handed her the payment with an extra coin tossed in for her, and stood.  
"Keep that 'un on ye," he said, gesturing to the poster. As soon as he walked out, Azmuth returned to Korinne with the broom, having completed the task. He felt rather uncomfortable and hoped he hid it well enough.

"Thanks," Korinne said, smiling at him and taking the broom. As she put it away, she repeated her unanswered question from earlier, "So, where are you from?"

"Lots of places," he said, hoping she would drop it.

"Oh? Well, where was the last place you stayed then?"

"Tierm," he said, not knowing what else to say. In all truth, he had never been to the place.

"Must be fun to travel. I've never been anywhere but here really."

"You do not like it here, do you?" he asked.

"It's all right. I just don't want to spend the rest of my life here."

"And yet you wouldn't mind being kidnapped?" he teased, watching her, trying to see if she knew it was him.

Korinne laughed slightly. "It's dependent on who the kidnapper is." Nder study, she didn't show any outward sign that she suspected him.

Azmuth just smiled and said, "Anything else I need to do?"

"Not right now. There's no one even here," Korinne said, taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Alright," he said, sitting across from her. Korinne stared across the table at him.

"So, what did you do?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, adopting a shocked look. He had just decided she was clueless. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant.

Korinne rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't think me so clueless, _Murtagh_."


	6. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Note: Thank you again to Arani92, for reviewing this story, and also for loving Domick.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murtagh frowned and looked around, making sure no one else had heard. "If you want answers, we cannot talk here," he said. "Unless you plan on turning me in."

"I'm sure you'd be able to get away before I could do anything."

Murtagh didn't know what to say. "Perhaps. But there are few other places I could go. I rather like it here. Besides, I did nothing wrong."

"That is a big reward for not doing anything wrong."

"I cannot speak of this here."

Korinne was quiet for a moment, just looking at him as if trying to decide if he was worth this. She sighed. "Don't you think someone else will recognize you?"

"I doubt it," he snorted. "Your friend did not. And I do not exactly act like a criminal, do I?"

"No," Korinne said, smiling slightly.

"Come with me later and we can talk," he suggested as another customer entered.

Korinne nodded. "All right." Then she turned and greeted the costumer.

The day passed in a steady rythm, once more people began to show up. At the end of the day, Murtagh approached Korinne once more.

"So, did you enjoy your first day of work?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Very... relaxing," he said thoughtfully.

"You'll have to practice your sweeping techniques more," she said, still smiling.

Murtagh pouted slightly. "I am a wonderful sweeper," he whined, knowing it was a lie, and he smiled.

"Don't whine," she laughed.

He grinned mischievously. "Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting.

"Now give me twenty," she said, motioning to the floor. "I don't tolerate whiners in my line of command."

"Aye, aye!" he said, figuring he'd humor her, and dropped to the floor and began his push-ups.

"No seriously, lets talk," she said before he had finished.

He stood up, no longer smiling. "Not here," he repeated.

"Where then?"

Murtagh hesitated. "Come with me," he said, holding out his hand. They had already been given permission to leave.

Korinne hesistated for a second, and then took it. "Where are we going?"

"That depends on if I can trust you not to say anything about it," he said, leading her out of the inn and down the street.

"You shouldn't trust me. You don't even know me."

"Alright," was his simple reply. He led her into a dark alley and, once he determined they were hidden well enough, he whispered, "You want to know what I did? I disobeyed an order from the king. He told me to lead an army into a town that a rebel was staying in. When I asked what to do with all the people, he said to kill them all. He ordered me to massacre an entire town, Korinne. So I ran that night. That is why he is after me."

"Oh..." Korinne seemed to be taking it all in.

Murtagh was staring at her intently. "Oh? Do you believe me?"

"Well, you could just as easily be lying to me," Korinne reasoned. "But I am not going to try to turn you in."

Murtagh watched her skeptically for a moment, but then smiled slightly. "Thank you." He did not trust her. Why should he?

"If you don't trust me, you can just kidnap me," Korinne joked.

"If I kidnapped everyone I did not trust, there would be only one free being left," he said bitterly.

Korinne frowned slightly, then said, "It is getting later, we should probably go our separate ways."

"Where are you going?" he asked. For some odd reason, he was a _tiny_ bit  
concerned.

"Back to the inn, probably," she replied. She smiled slightly. "You worried I am going to go tell on you?"

"No. Do you stay there at night?"

"Sometimes. Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I am just wondering."

"Mmm. I forgot, you like to ask a lot of questions."

Murtagh smiled. "Do you have to pay or do you get the employee discount?" he teased.

Korinne smiled slightly. "No, I have to pay."

"I know of a place you can stay, and all it costs is your silence about its location." He told himself he was only offering to keep an eye on her, and maybe make her warn to the though of keeping his secret a bit more. Nothing like a bride hidden deep within kindness… at least, that was his mind's reasoning.

"You want me to stay with you?" Korinne asked doubtfully.

"Well, my friend has a lot of room... It is just an offer. You could save your money."

"I thought your friend didn't like visitors?"

Murtagh shrugged. "That was to keep his location secret, before I knew you knew."

"Oh." Korinne nodded. "...Well thanks for the offer, but I probably shouldn't. Goodnight."

"Invitation is always open," he said with a shrug, then turned to leave the ally and head back to the street.

"Well, I suppose-" Korinne started. "Well, I mean, if you are sure your friend would not mind...Does he really have enough room for someone else? It would be great to have somewhere else to stay, I just do not want to impose."

"He definately has room. Follow me," he said, turning to leave again. Ah, his plan was working out beautifully.

"Thanks," Korinne said gratefully, walking after him.

Murtagh headed for the road out of town, smiling slightly, after waiting for her to catch up. "You are welcome."

"So, who is your friend?" Korinne asked as they walked.

"His name is Domick." Once they had traveled a small distance from the town, he  
pointed to the manor.

Korinne's eyes widened slightly. "He lives there?" she asked, surprised.

Murtagh chuckled. "He does. And I do too, for now."

"It is huge," she said, looking over at Murtagh. "Does he have a big family?"

"No. It is just him."

Korinne laughed slightly. "So it is just you and him in that huge house?" She couldn't wait to see what it looked like inside.

"And a servant of sorts. There will only be the four of us. I wonder if he got another pie..." Murtagh finished thoughtfully.

"Another pie?" Korinne asked, raising an eyebrow.

Murtagh looked over at her. "That is a story for another day, and hopefully a day years and years, and years from now." he said with a small smile.

Korinne laughed lightly. "All right..."

Murtagh approached the gates and pushed through them, for it was not yet dark so  
they remained unlocked. He waited for her to enter. "Now, I warn you, he is very strict. He can even be mancing and cold," Murtagh said with a serious frown.

"Are you sure he will be all right with you bringing me here, then?" she asked, concerned. She looked at the large house.

"He will..." he paused, thinking. "He will manage." His face showed only seriousness as he closed the gate behind her.

"Wait a second. Back in the alley you made it sound like he would be fine with it," Korinne said.

Murtagh shrugged. "He will be..." he said,making it sound like the word 'eventually' should be attached, taking her hand and tugging her gently toward the door.

"Wait-what should I say to him?" Korinne asked nervously.

Murtagh looked at her seriously. "Nothing," he said, stressing the word. "No matter how many questions he asks, do not say a word. Even if he threatens you. It is his idea of a game." He then opened the door slowly and pushed her inside gently. Korinne opened her mouth to say something, but shut it as he pushed her inside.

"You're late!" Domick called down to Murtagh from upstairs, jokingly sounding angry, although he really had expected Murtagh to be back sooner, and had been getting a little worried.

Korinne looked over at Murtagh.

"Hello, Domick!" Murtagh called. "I apologize for being late, but I got a job."

"You don't need a job." Domick's footsteps could be heard walking through the hall, and then coming down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Korinne. "Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Korinne," he said, ignoring his first remark. "She needs a place to stay."

"Oh?" Domick smiled at Korinne. "And how did you two meet?"

"She is the barmaid I told you about," Murtagh replied.

"The one you said you fell in love with?"

Korinne looked over at Murtagh.

"The one I said gave me information. I only said _that _because you were being a pest," Murtagh teased, glancing over at Korinne.

"Me, a pest?" Domick asked in surprise, and smiled.

Korinne looked over at Murtagh. "You said he was mean and cold."

"She speaks!" Domick exclaimed.

Murtagh started laughing, and his eyes widened as he looked at her. "Did I say that?"

"Say what?" Domick asked.

Korinne wacked Murtagh on the shoulder. "That was mean."

Murtagh put on the best sad, hurt expression he could and said, "Forgive me?"

Korinne looked at him blankly for a moment, before starting to laugh. When Murtagh switched his expression to a small smile, she turned to Domick and held out her hand, saying, "Pleased to meet you, Domick."


	7. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Note: I know it's been a while… but here it is! Thanks again to Arani92, my faithful reviewer of this story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well, I was about to eat, so if you two are hungry…" He motioned toward the kitchen with a smile.

Murtagh sent Korinne a charming half grin. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

The dark-haired young man held his hand out politely, ready to lead her to the dining area.

"You are mean. I don't like you anymore," Korinne said, not accepting the offered arm.

"May I?" Domick offered his own hand.

"Thank you," Korinne said, taking it. They walked away toward the dining room. Domick glanced back at Murtagh and smiled.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "You are such a flirt," he teased.

"I know," Domick said, pulling out a chair for his newest guest.

Murtagh sat across from her and looked to his friend. "Did Shaundrelle come by today?"

"No," Domick replied, disappearing into the kitchen. "Hoping for more pie?"

"Yes, of course," Murtagh answered casually.

As Domick placed a loaf of bread and some butter on the table, he settled a curious look on him. "Who says I'm sharing it next time?"

"Who says you will have a choice?"

'Oh? Is that another challenge?"

Korinne smiled as she watched the two, wondering why they didn't just get two pies.

"I beat you once and I can beat you again," Murtagh said with a smirk.

"You didn't beat me," Domick laughed. He looked over at Korinne, pointing to Murtagh. "He didn't beat me."

"Of course I beat you."

"No, you _bit _me. You didn't _beat_ me."

Korinne giggled.

Murtagh grinned, showing his teeth. "Actually, I believe I did both."

"Actually, I believe you did not." Domick crossed his arms.

"I guess you should have a third witness next time…" Korinne said.

"Are you offering?" Murtagh teased.

"As if I really want to watch two guys fight over a pie," Korinne said, smiling slightly, even though she really did want to.

"We are not just any two guys, though. You know you love us," Murtagh said sweetly.

Korinne smiled, shaking her head a little. "But it's just a pie," she said.

"A delicious pie," Domick stated quickly.

"Very delicious," Murtagh added.

"You both are silly," Korinne said, buttering a slice of bread.

"You are very hurtful, Korinne," Murtagh informed her.

"What I meant was you should just get two pies," Korinne reasoned. "It is silly to fight over one."

"Well… It was a bit of a gift… for him. Payment, really," Murtagh murmured.

"Oh?" Korinne looked at them curiously.

"I give a girl sword fighting lessons," Domick supplied, smiling at the thought of Shaundrelle.

"You give sword fighting lessons for a pie?" Korinne asked, sounding interested.

"Mhm."

"And a kiss," Murtagh added slyly.

Korinne raised an eyebrow at a still smiling Domick. "That is not really part of the payment, but if you wanted to add a kiss, you would be more than welcome to."

Korinne smiled and looked over at Murtagh. "And do you teach anything as well?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, you know of my excellent sweeping skills," Murtagh pondered seriously. "And if I can master that, I can do anything."

Korinne laughed. "Maybe then you could earn your _own_ pie."

"But what is the fun in that?" he asked with a smile.

Korinne shrugged and looked back at Domick. "So would you teach me in exchange for pie?"

Domick seemed to be thinking on it. "We'd have to do a trial run, first, and test the pie for deliciousness. But sure, I'll teach you." He smiled at Murtagh.

Murtagh wasn't paying much attention, but was eating a piece of unbuttered bread.

"Want some butter with that?" Domick asked him. Korinne just smiled and continued to eat, wondering if she would be any good at fighting.

"No," Murtagh started, "thank you. I cannot spoil myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Domick said as he spread butter for himself.

Murtagh watched how he took on the action with deliberate slowness. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" he muttered.

"I'm just eating," Domick said, taking a bite with a smile.

Korinne interrupted Murtagh's response by asking a question. "So how long have you two been friends?"

"Forever," Murtagh replied.

Korinne smiled at the vague answer.

"So where did you get a job?" Domick asked Murtagh.

"At the inn where Korinne here works," Murtagh replied.

"Oh? So I suppose you two will be spending a lot of time together," Domick said, smiling. "And a lot of time in town," he added, looking at Murtagh.

"I'll work on it. Do you think I would be harder to recognize with longer hair or shorter hair?" he asked, twirling a piece of his almost black hair around his finger.

"I will cut it for you," Korinne offered with a smile.

"Do you think it would make me less recognizable?"

"Maybe. Not sure," Korinne said. "Whatever you want to do."

Murtagh considered in silence. "What do you think, Domick?"

Domick shrugged. "Well how much longer were you planning on growing it?"

"I think I will accept you offer, Korinne," Murtagh said with a sigh, deciding against growing it.

Korinne smiled. "All right. When do you want me to cut it?"

"How about tonight?"

"Sure. If you want to. Do you have any scissors?"

Domick nodded. "I do."

Murtagh said, "Alright." He continued eating.

Domick and Korinne continued to eat as well. When Domick was finished he got up and said, "I'll go get the scissors."

Korinne started to clear the table. "How short do you want it?"

"Eh... About two or three inches long?"

"That should look nice."

"It does not look nice already? That hurts," he said, sniffling and pouting.

"I never said it did not look nice already," Korinne said. Domick returned with the scissors.

"Have... Have you ever done this before?" Murtagh asked, his expression going blank.

"Never," she said simply, smiling. She took the scissors from Domick.

Murtagh moved to get up. "Maybe this is not a good idea..."

"Sit down," she ordered. "How hard can it be?"

Domick came over beside Murtagh to ensure he stayed seated.

Murtagh jumped up to bolt. "Those are fatal words! I think I've changed my mind."

"Come on. Don't be afraid," Domick said, westling him back into the seat.

Murtagh, knowing it would be useless to fight, only struggled a moment longer. Then he took a deep breath and looked pleadingly at Korinne. "Just do not cut an ear off. Please."

"Well if you will stay still, I won't." She walked around behind him. Murtagh sat still. "All right, I'm going to do it..." She ran a hand through his hair and collected a small bit near the end, scissors ready.

Murtagh sqeezed his eyes closed.

"Baby," Domick said under his breath mockingly, watching Murtagh. Korinne snipped some of Murtagh's hair and watched it fall to the ground, smiled, and gathered some more.

Murtagh opened his eyes just enough to glare at Domick.

Korinne smiled, continuing to measure and cut. "See, it's not so bad. It's fun."

"Maybe for you," Murtagh muttered.

"Don't be so grouchy. You're the one who said you wanted it cut."

"I am _not_ grouchy," Murtagh said. He smiled then. "How do I look, Domick?"

"Eh, average. But the haircut is excellent, Korinne." He smiled over at her. Murtagh's hair did look nice.

Murtagh stuck his tongue out at Domick. "You're just jealous of my unbelievably good looks. Am I right, Korinne?" he said, teasing Domick as revenge for the comment and genuinely curious of what her answer would be.

"I think you both are handsome."

"Oh really? That is sweet. I think you're beautiful too," Murtagh said with an arrogant grin.

Domick rolled his eyes. "She just picked the safe answer, she really thinks I'm better looking."

"You two are so silly."

"No, no, no. I know for a fact she would rather be kidnapped by me," Murtagh said seriously. "I bet she'd rather kiss me as well."

"Kidnapped by you?" Domick laughed. "Where did that-what kind of a statement is that supposed to be?"

"A true one... Why don't _you_ explain, Korinne?"

"It's not really much of a story," Korinne said, smiling.

Domick gave the two a strange look. "Well... kidnapped or not, I doubt she would rather kiss you over me."

Murtagh sighed. "Poor Domick. He is in denial," Murtagh ended by shaking his head sadly. He suddenly perked up."But you know, there is one way to finish this..." He sent Korinne a sly glance.

"Ooh no, I am not getting involved in this."

"I believe you already _are_ in this..."

"Well, I am not getting _more_ into it," Korinne replied.

Domick pouted slightly. "Oh come on, it will be fun," he said, sending her a grin.

"Yes, very fun," Murtagh added,chuckling quietly.

"Maybe later," Korinne partly gave in.

"I dunno, do you think we can wait that long?" Murtagh asked Domick.

"Well, I already know what the outcome will be," Domick said smugly. "So I can wait."

"I suppose I could let you keep your pride a while," Murtagh returned.

"You just do that," Domick said, smiling.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me," Domick said, still smiling as he left to go answer the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the door was none other than Shaundrelle. A soaking wet Shaundrelle with red-rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders.

Domick's smile faded. "Shaundrelle, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.


End file.
